The Daughter of a Haynou
by Kitamai
Summary: A fifteen year old school girl, Mika, was looking in the mirror one day when her hair turned colors. At home her mother reviels a dark secret. Mika goes to journey with new and old friends in search of Naraku on a mission of her own.
1. Kagome's Dark Secret

A/n- hey this is my first fanfic I really want reviews if I don't get any then I might think people aren't reading it and stop writing. So RR

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha. All Inuyasha characters are property of the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi .I do own the characters Mika and this plotline (and Mr. Kinaki but I don't care about him). If anyone wishes to copy my work please e-mail me first (e-mail in the bio).

"Mr. Kinaki, can I go to the bathroom?" Mika, a 13-year-old girl living in Tokyo, Japan whined to her teacher.

"Go ahead then come strait back to class." Mika nodded and went running out the door. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror until she heard a loud pulse like sound. She looked around to see who was there and when she found no one she turned back to the mirror. Instead of seeing her thin solid raven black hair covering her shoulders she found herself looking at now slightly blue tinted black hair that extended down her back surrounded by a line of silver. On her face were no longer a set of chestnut brown eyes but a pair of golden brown beneath a blue outline of a moon on her forehead.'What's going on? Why do I look like this?' she thought to herself. Looking around she saw nobody witnessed her odd appearance so Mika decided to pull the hood of the jacket she was wearing over her head and run out of school. 'Wow I'm lucky today. Normally people would be monitoring these halls. Even outside it is deserted. I have to get home as quickly as I can. Who knows what kind of illness I am...' Before she could finish her sentence Mika realized she was already there. 'What? What? But home is over a mile away from school. How could I get here so fast? I must be really sick.' Mika opened the door to find he mother sitting on the sofa watching TV. She was surprised to see Mika but ever since Mika had started to catch illness more and more she had come to accept it. Mika pulled down her hood to reveal her blue/black/silver hair. Then Mika's mother noticed the moon on her forehead.

'But old Kaede said that it would not happen for a long time, if any.' Mika's mother, Kagome, thought to herself in surprise.

"Have you any idea what this is?" Mika pointed to her silver hair.

"Oh dear, I almost knew I would have to explain this to you at some time, but I wished I would not have to. Come sit down and I will tell you about your father. Your father was not human. He was a cross between a human mother and a demon father. A haynou."

"A half-demon? But you told me demons only existed in fairy tales."

"I wouldn't have told you if I knew this would happen so soon."

"Wait, if he was a demon, then I am one to?"

"I am afraid it does. But you should be proud of your demonic side. Your father was a demon to be reckoned with. He felled many opponents and yet he had a sensitive side to him though he would never admit it. And your grandfather, oh your grandfather was a demon among demons. He was the ruler of the western lands. Not many opponents could even so much as lay a hand on him. You also have an uncle named Sessomaru he is not someone neither you nor your father want to cross paths with. He is a full demon. He despises all humans and half-breeds. He was never able to kill your father but your father was able to take possession of a very powerful sword that his father left to him. I credit myself for successfully pulling out the sword when neither Sessomaru nor your father was able to draw it."

"Wait, wait, wait! In 13 years you couldn't find the time to tell me that my father was not human!"

"Well, we were both hoping you wouldn't have enough demon blood in you so that you could live a normal human life."

"Wait why would you not want me to be a demon?"

"Mostly it was because of your father. He lived such a terrible life growing up as a half demon he didn't want you to have the same fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I really shouldn't be the one to be telling you this. You must go to see an old priestess by the name of Kaede. She should be able to answer some of you questions and maybe tell you where your father is."

"Where should I find her?"

"Go down the old well and head for the very tall tree when you come out. If you are anything like your father you will be able to hear the village from there even though he had only one half demon blood in him, your father was very powerful. If they give you any trouble tell them you are Kagome's daughter. They will know who you are."

"What if they don't believe me? And how am I supposed to hear the village?"

"Then show them the scar on your neck. It has something to do with your father. And with these new set of ears, just like your fathers." Kagome felt Mika's new silver-lined deep blue ears just like she did the very first day she saw Mika's father.

"Huh? These weren't here before."

"Just one of your new demonic powers. Now go! You are the product of the only two people to ever pass through the well. I hope you can make it to the other side."

"Wait, what was my father's name?"

"Inuyasha"


	2. The Dry Well

A/n- Sorry about the slow beginning it's gonna be like that but don't worry It'll be more exciting. Sorry about the sort of hanger on the last chapter. I like to do that though, but not on really big things. It's like revenge for all the fanfics I've read before where they did that. Also sorry I couldn't update for so long.

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha, wish I did.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha" 'I have to remember that name.'

"The well" Mika slowed down when she got there. 'Can I really do this? What if it doesn't work? What if no one recognizes me? I have to do it.'

"GERONEMO!" Mika jumped into the well. Darkness surrounded her as she fell farther and farther. It seemed as though she was floating in space but only for a short time. Soon she felt ground and with a short thud collided with it.

"Did I make it?" ' Ether way I have to get out of here.' As she climbed she was amazed at how easily she could do it. When she climbed out of the well she discovered she had gone through because her family's shine was nowhere in sight. 'I have to find that tree.'

"There it is right in front of me" But before she could even hop off the side of the well a number of arrows passed by her. 'What the?'

"Be gone demon. We are a peaceful village and will not allow intruders." An old lady said from inside a large group of villagers. 'Could that be Kaete?'

"Don't shoot! I am just looking for my dad. My mom, Kagome, said an old woman named Kaede could help me. Are you her?"

"And why should we believe ye?"

"Um...um" 'What do I do?' "Oh, my mom said you would know what this is from" Mika pulled down the collar of her shirt so you could see one side of her neck. On it was a birthmark in the shape of a necklace. The crowd gasped and one said, "Lady Kaede, Is that not in the shape of the necklace you put on Inuyasha when he was released from the spell?" 'Could this be Kagome's and Inuyasha's child, Mika? It must, No one else would have that birthmark like that.'

"Mika? I was not expecting ye for a very long time! Hurry we must bring ye inside and get ye some hot tea." Kaede rushed her into a small hut that smelled of burning oil.

"Kagome said you could explain some things to me"

"Yes?"

"What's with this scar on my neck."

"I am in no place to tell ye that. Either ye father or ye mother must tell you."

"Ooookay then how bout you tell me how come no one wanted me to become demon?"

"One thing ye must know is that ye father was half-demon. He did not want his child to suffer like he did growing up. Half-demons never earn acceptance from neither their human nor their demon counterparts. Ye father, Inuyasha, is a very powerful demon especially since he is only half."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He was with us for many years. After that he disappeared. No one can say for sure but some say he is somewhere in Inuyasha's forest. Some say a spell has been cast over him. And some even say he has died"

"You named a forest after him?"

"For a very special reason. He must tell you the rest. Ye probably do not realize it but ye are capable of much more things. Ye can jump higher and run faster for longer. But before you go, ye must change into a more sutable outfit for a demon. Here." Kaede held out some clothes. There was a white top and a red top with slits in the shoulders that went over it and red puffy bottoms. "These clothes will fit ye better and be more comfortable in battle." Mika put the clothes on and Kaede approved. "Ye look like ye father. He wore something similar to that. I figured it would suit you as well."

"Ok, how am I supposed to find my father?"

"Just follow ye nose. It is now very keen. Ye father smells a lot like ye most likely. He will probably pick up on his own and Kagome's scent in ye.... Now take leave and find him."

"Great more people who won't tell me what I want. See ya, Kaede."


	3. Inuyasha and Sessomaru

A/n- Sorry about that other hanger. If ya didn't like those first ones yer gonna really hate me for this. Again if these don't faze you just ignore this last comment.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, yet.

"Where am I?" Mika was wandering through the forest of Inuyasha trying to find her father. ' So much for my "keen" nose telling me the way to Dad. How should I know what he smells like?' Mika came upon a clearing.

"Oh now I know I'm lost. I must have passed this clearing a million times." Mika settled down beneath a tree to eat some food Kaede had sent with her. While she was eating she heard a rustle in the brush. "Who's there?" Another rustle and a demon came running out of the bushes at her. He had long white hair with a blue tint. A purple crescent moon on his forehead and four pairs of purple stripes were embroidered on his skin. One set on each arm and one set on each side of his face. He wore a white fluffy cloak across his shoulder and a spiked chest protector. He ran at Mika and his claws glowed green. Mika had just enough time to get out of the way before his claws hit the ground where she was standing. 'Huh? Who's this? Why did he attack me?'

"Who are you?" The demon said nothing as he reputedly attacked her and edged deeper and deeper into the woods.

Somewhere in the woods where Mika and the demon were fighting Inuyasha was once again stuck to a tree by an enchanted arrow. Kagome's scent embedded in Mika woke Inuyasha from the spell as it did before.

"Is this a dream? No, I remember. Naraku" Inuyasha clenched his fists in rage. "He's controlling Kikyo!" He tied to pull out the arrow but a spell prevented him from touching it. "Not again!" Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusiaga but it was gone. "Damn it. It was stolen."

Mika was having a hard time avoiding the demon. She was forced to edge closer and closer to the now awake Inuyasha. The demon was attacking her and she was thrown against the tree where Inuyasha was pinned. The demon jumped out from behind the bushes.

"Sessomaru" Came a voice from above. Mika looked up to see a demon with pointy ears and white hair wearing a red kimono pinned to a tree. "Hello Mika." The demon, Inuyasha, stared down from above. Inuyasha looked at one of the sword sheathes hanging around Sessomaru's waste. "The Tetsusiaga! So it was you who stole it."

"I couldn't help myself, seeing you there pinned to the tree. Little brother. Now what was I doing? Oh yes." Sessomaru lunged at Mika and she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Pull it out! Pull it out!" Mika jumped to one of the tree limbs and reached down to pull out the arrow. She pulled, the arrow glowed purple and disappeared. Inuyasha's body pulsed and he fell from the tree. Sessomaru lunged at them both and Inuyasha grabbed Mika as he jumped to a tree for safety. He looked Mika over for a second and thought 'She smells just like Kagome but looks like a dog demon.

"What is it?" Mika was worried. Why was he looking at her this way?

"Nothing. You just smell like Kagome that's all."

"That necklace."

"Ya, what about it."

"Nothing. It's just in the same shape as a birthmark around my neck. Dunno why"

"Humf, you're gonna find out soon enough." Their peace was soon interrupted when the branch they were standing on was cut down. "You go hide until it's over. I can take care of him."

"Ya but mom said..."

"Do what I say." Mika ran off to observe. Sessomaru lunged after her but was cut off by a very angry Inuyasha. "How dare you attack her. You know she has had no fighting experience."

"Well that is why I attacked her now. I don't want our father's blood to be tainted with any more human blood."

"Iron Revere Soul Stealer! Inuyasha attacked his brother. But he was too fast and countered it with a plain and simple claw strike. "Ahh" Inuyasha was flung back against a tree. Inuyasha had been away from the Tetsusaiga for too long. His eyes blinked red and he lost control. He lunged after Sessomaru.


	4. Inuyasha's Demon Side

A/n- Sorry bout that hanger. For Inuyasha lovers out there you know what's going on but for people who aren't totally obsessed like me. Twirls her Inuyasha necklace she wears 12/7 Anyway why are you reading the stupid author's note of me rambling...Read!

Disclaimer- Still don't own Inuyasha but I'm working on it.

"I do not wish to fight you in your demon form." With that Sessomaru threw the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. He got closer to it. Reaching out his hand he finally grasped it. His eyes stopped glowing red and he looked normal again. He rubbed his head and looked around. Sessomaru had left him. Mika came out of the bushes.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? And how'd I get the Tetsusaiga back?" 'Huh? He doesn't remember?'

"You don't remember? Your eyes glowed red and you went mad. Sessomaru threw you the sword and you went back to normal." 'Oh, my demon blood.'

"It was nothing" 'What does he mean? He went crazy'

"What are you talking about! I know you know so spit it out!"

"It's just what happens when I am away from the Tetsusaiga ok! Drop it! Now jump on my back and I'll take you back to the village."

"No thanks, I think I'll try to manage on my own."

"Whatever. I'll meet you back there. If you need any help just holler." With that Inuyasha ran off. 'Ok. I can do this. All I have to do is follow his scent back to the village. I think I can do this. Wait what does he smell like?'

"Oh no! I didn't notice. Maybe if I just follow my own scent." Mika started sniffing around. "Aha! I got it!" Mika started running in that direction.

Back at the village Kaede was scolding Inuyasha for leaving Mika alone.

"She's my daughter! I think she can handle herself!"

"All I am saying is that I think ye should not have left young Mika alone."

"Sit Boy!" Came a voice from outside. Inuyasha collided with the floor.

"Kagome! What the heck are you doing here! And will you quit that!" Kagome stepped into the room.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I haven't said that in a while. So where's Mika?"

"Probably on her way. She said she wanted to find her own way back."

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit Boy!" Inuyasha spit out some dirt and jumped to his feet.

"Can we lose some of the violence?!? What was that for?!?"

"For leaving her alone! What were you thinking?"

"Hey! Every half demon has to learn to fend for themselves!"

"But she's not half demon! She's only a tiny bit demon!"

"Hey, what's going on? Mom, why are you here?"

"See I told you she'd make it back." Kagome sat down without a word.

"Where were ye all these years Inuyasha? Why did ye not visit?" There was a long silence and everyone looked at Inuyasha but he wouldn't say a word. It took a long time but he finally answered.

"Shut up you old hag."

"Mika, I am glad ye did not inherit ye father's bad mouth."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha didn't like to be humiliated in front of his own daughter. Mika giggled.

"Grrr" Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I was pinned to a tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow again ok. Not like I could've come even if I wanted to."

"I don't believe Kikyo would do such a thing." Kaede said

"She wouldn't but Naraku would."

"Oh no! She's being controlled! We have to do something." Kagome stepped in.

"Ok, I think I'm missing something here. Who's Kikyo? Who's Naraku?"

"Inuyasha. You didn't tell her."

"Well I ugh, grrrr come on Mika." Inuyasha walked out of the room mumbling curses under his breath.


	5. So Many Secrets Revieled

A/n-This chapter is kind of boring but if you laugh easily it is funny (very easily). Anyway here goes.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Inuyasha and I am thinking I might never own it.

Mika and Inuyasha were sitting on a tree limb. 'Where to begin? Should I tell her everything?'

"Ok. We'll start from the first time I was bound to the tree. There was a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. It brings great power to demons and human's alike. I myself needed the jewel to become a full-fledged demon. The Priestess Kikyo was guarding the jewel. She did not kill me no matter how many times she had a chance. Kikyo said we were alike in that we could never show our weaknesses. She pointed out that I was not only half demon but also half human too. If the jewel were used to make me human it would be purified and would probably cease to exist. I loved Kikyo and I knew I could live with her as a human. The day she was to bring the jewel a demon named Naraku took the form of me and fatally injured Kikyo. The same day Naraku also took the form of Kikyo and made me believe I was betrayed by her. Feeling betrayed I went to steal the jewel from this village. Kikyo summoned the rest of her strength and shot me with her sacred arrow that bound me to that tree" Inuyasha pointed to the sacred tree. "for 50 years. That same day she too lost her life and was burned along with the Sacred Jewel. Fifty years later Kagome was pulled into the well by a centipede demon. Her scent is almost identical to Kikyo's and this woke me from my sleep. The arrow was still under a spell so I was unable to pull it out. The Sacred Jewel was embedded in Kagome's side and the Centipede demon attacked the village to get it. She ate the jewel after it burst out of your mother's side. Mistress Centipede squeezed Kagome against the tree I was pinned to and in order to save herself she pulled out the arrow. I killed the demon and was then after the jewel which Kagome had gotten back. I almost got it but Kaede put this necklace around my neck that pulls me to the ground whenever Kagome says sit."

"So that is what this birthmark is." Mika showed him the burn like mark around her neck.

"That was odd. Dunno how that happened. Anyways, the jewel fell into a crow demon's hands, which Kagome killed. The crow's foot attached to an arrow shattered the jewel and the fragments were shattered throughout Japan. Kaede said we must work together to collect the shards since Kagome can sense them and I have the strength to take them back once they were found. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. She too has some spiritual powers and is almost identical to Kikyo. A demon named Aurasua stole Kikyo's remains, some graveyard soil, human bones, and Kagome's soul. She brought back Kikyo from the dead. Kikyo almost killed me out of revenge but just as she was about to Kagome called her soul back to her own body. Kikyo's deep hatred for me had soaked into her bones so she still lived. She has now learned that I did not kill her. Later on we met many people Shippo, a young fox demon, Miroku, a dirty monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand, and Sango, a demon slayer who's little brother is controlled by Naraku."

"Where are they now?"

"Don't be asking me! I've been pinned to a tree for 12 years."

"Oh yea." That night Kagome seemed bothered by something. She wouldn't say what it was. All she would revile was that it had something to do with Inuyasha at night.

Once dusk came Mika wouldn't leave Inuyasha's side. She didn't want to miss seeing what happened at nightfall.

"Would you quit following me around like a puppy dog!"

"Well I am a dog demon"

"Whatever, it's getting late. I'm gonna be out and about tonight. Trying to find Sango and the others."

"Inuyasha" Kagome had been walking by. "You do realize tonight is the new moon."

"Ya whatever. I'll be fine." Inuyasha started to run off.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the dirt.

"You are staying here." 'Well at least I know he was telling me the truth about the necklace. That was some odd way to meet. So he tried to kill her in order to get the jewel? Is he dangerous? I guess I don't really have to worry. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.' They retreated to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, is tonight not the night of the new moon?" Kaede asked and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was sitting there when there was suddenly a loud pulse sound. Everyone looked to Inuyasha. His hair had gone black, his eyes had changed to a violet color, his dog-ears were gone replaced by human ears, and his fangs and claws were gone.

"What's going on?" Mika was confused.


	6. The New Moon and the Return of Sango

A/n-As I said you had to be a really easy laugher to laugh at that chapter. Anyways read on! (Sorry nothing funny really in this one either...except if you laughed at that last chapter)

Disclaimer- Still don't own it and I don't think I ever will. It's so sad.

"Ye understand that Inuyasha is a half demon correct." Mika nodded. "All half demons are subject to times when they loose their powers as demons. For ye father the time is the night of the new moon." Kagome put it better.

"In other words Inuyasha is human on the night of the new moon. The Tetsusaiga will not transform and he is no stronger than myself or any other human."

"The Tetsusaiga transforms?" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"It gets much bigger than this. It is a demon sword made from my father's fang."

"Let me try! Maybe I can do it."

"Sure I guess. Nothing will happen when I am in my human form. But I can't be away from it when I am a half demon. We will have to get you a sword or something of your own to seal your blood especially since it is even more unbalanced than mine. Not much is known about kids of half demons. We don't even know if you turn human like me." Mika grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. It stayed the same.

"Why won't it work?"

"Hey Mika if I tell you will you promise to protect me always?"

"Mika just say it even if you don't mean it. She gets really mad if you don't. Trust me."

"Ok whatever." The sword glowed and grew about ten times its size.

"The sword was forged by Inuyasha's father as a way to protect his mortal mother. That is why a true demon cannot wield it yet a demon with human blood can."

"But Sessomaru had it when he attacked me."

"That's because I severed his arm a long time ago. He has a human arm in place of it."

"Whatever. When does this human thing end?"

"When the sun rises in the morning. Mika you must never tell anyone. Inuyasha is very vulnerable at these times. If an enemy found out it would not be good."

"In the morning we'll go to see Totosai and have a sword forged for you. In the mean time we should get some rest. Now gimme back my sword." With that Inuyasha went to sleep outside. Lurking in the shadows was an old friend of Inuyasha's. She was going to see if he had yet freed himself from the arrow. She was excited at what she found. 'Kagome must have returned! She is probably the only one who can break the spell. I wonder where Inuyasha is now?'

"Probably in Kagome's world. I my as well go to the village then as I still can't pass through the well." With that she went in the direction she believed the well was located. Back at the village Inuyasha was sitting by the side of Kaede's hut. He hadn't thought about where the others might be and hoped nothing had happened to them. Just as he was thinking this there was a rustle in the bushes. His old friend Sango came out of the bushes.

"Sango?" Inuyasha was a bit surprised. He was just thinking of her.

"Who are you?" Now Sango was confused.

"Inuyasha. Don't you remember?" He couldn't believe she didn't know who he was. Had it been that long?

"Inuyasha was half demon. You are human." Inuyasha realized his mistake.

"Oh, it is the night of the new moon. The night I turn human if you don't remember." 'This must be Inuyasha. He does look like the human Inuyasha, he has the necklace and no one else would know his period of vulnerability.'

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"No, I'm a talking puppet. Jeez!" 'Yep that's Inuyasha.' "If ya wanna see them, Kagome and Mika are inside."

"Does Mika know what happens tonight?"

"Yep and she can transform the Tetsusaiga too." Sango looked confused again. "What?"

"Nothing it's just when I saw you pinned to the tree Tetsusaiga was gone."

"Sessomaru had stolen it and when he went after Mika they wound up at that tree. Mika woke me up and set me free. I transformed and lucky for me he threw it to me. Wait, if you knew I was there why didn't you pull the damn arrow out?"

"Well, I couldn't. It was under a spell." Inuyasha went inside with Sango.


	7. A New Demonic Feature

A/n-This one is funny (in comparison to the last ones). This one is kinda a hanger. Sry 'bout that. Not to bad of a one. RR I need more reviews!

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. I never willstarts to tear . Lifts head up. Wow I really am obsessed. Why are you listening to me ramble on and on? RR!

"Sango? That you?" Kagome looked excited. And Inuyasha looked plain annoyed.

"Kagome, do ya gotta ask? What's with all the questions?" They ignored this comment.

"Sango, Sango, oh! So you're the demon slayer."

"Hey Sango, would you know where the others would be?"

"Sure, I think. Last time I heard Shippo was with that lynx tribe. You know the one where you broke the barrier. And I am not really sure where Miroku is but he will probably be in a village with many pretty women."

"Sure Sango, let's go to that village." Inuyasha was mad at Sango. He wanted to find everyone. "Not like there are many villages in Japan."

"Inuyasha, I don't suppose you would know?" Kagome was just trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves it seemed.

"Well, that's not my fault. Tell that to Kikyo or better yet Naraku. Anyways I guess that changes our plans for the morning. We're heading to the lynx demon tribe's territory and every village in Japan. By the way Sango, where's Kirara?"

"She's at the village where I was staying. I could probably go there and be back by morning."

"Wait, who's Kirara?"

"She's a fire cat. A fire cat is a demon with large fangs. They can transform from huge to the size of a house cat in your time. Sango rides her a lot and if we want to all go in search of Shippo and Miroku we need another ride. I will carry Kagome, you can run on your own, and Sango can ride Kirara. Plus if you get tired you can jump on her back." Sango got up.

"I should be going now if I want to be back by daylight. I'll be back in the morning." With that Sango left the village. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika, and Kaede were left in the hut.

"So, Tell me more about Shippo. What kind of demon is he again?"

"He's a shape-shifting fox demon with the biggest, fluffiest tail. Like most true demons he thought he was better than half-breeds like me. It didn't work out that way most of the time. I ended up saving him and he learned a new respect for half demons. Anyways, we better get some rest. I need my strength to put up with that little runt tomorrow." Inuyasha once again went to sleep outside and now the three others decided to get some rest themselves. They had been asleep for a couple of hours until Sango very loudly landed on the ground outside. "Hey Sango! Why don't ya just wake up all of Japan next time!" The sun had just risen and Inuyasha had changed to his normal form.

"Aaaaa!" Mika stood up to revile a new demon feature of her." Look at this! Look! It's sooo creepy!" Mika wagged a tail that had come in to place over night. "I always wondered what it felt like to have a tail but I didn't want to find out this way!" Mika was horrified. It was long and blue with an outline of silver like her hair. Mika kept wagging and poking it to make sure it was real.

"I guess that's what you get for having just about the weirdest mix in blood as possible. Kinda funny. I always thought a tail would be cool to have. Dog demons rarely get them let alone half demons."

"I guess it's not so bad." Mika said and swung around to hit him with the tail and the wind it created knocked Inuyasha over instead. He stood up several feet from where he was before. "Hey cool! I can hurt people with this. I wonder what else I can do."

"Aye, that is strange. I have never seen a demon with a useful tail. Let alone a dog demon." Kaede was just as amazed as the others at Mika's powerful tail. "Ye four better be off now. Shippo is waiting."

"Yah I guess we should get going. Mika I want you to stay to the trees. It is easier to jump instead of run the whole way. If you get tired just hop on Kirara." Mika had forgotten about the fire cat that had now transformed to her smaller form. Mika watched as Songo picked her up and threw her in the air. In a burst of flame she was floating on four balls of fire. Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome climbed on. "You ready Mika?" Mika nodded and went to his side. Inuyasha jumped up to the trees with Kagome on her back and was followed by Mika and Kirara carrying Sango. They ran on and on, Mika finally getting used to her powers as part demon until they got to a mountain under attack. Inuyasha stopped short and sniffed the air. Mika noticed too. There was a thick scent of fresh blood in the air. It was not human, or at least not most of it. Inuyasha seemed puzzled. "I think I know that scent. It's Shippo. And someone else but I can't figure out who." Sango stared in the distance.

"I know who that other person is! It's Miroku. Look over there. Birds, clouds, everything is getting sucked to that one place. It must be him. Who else would have a power like that?"


	8. The Wind Tunnle

A/n-Sort of a hangover last time. Dunno 'bout this time though. Reviews I need reviews! Ok I'll shut up now. RR RR RR RR RR RR!

Disclaimer- I don't own it. I'm better now though.

"Miroku. He's the monk right? So everybody's here. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"Yah. I just hope Shippo is ok. He never really was a fighter. That's his blood I smell." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in worry and concern.

"What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt?"

"That's what I just said! I can smell his blood! He is hurt. I just hope not too bad." Kagome was silent. "Let's go. We have to help Shippo."

"Ugh. I'm really tired."

"Come on." Sango swooped down and grabbed Mika by the back of the shirt. "You can ride here." Mika grabbed Kirara's fur and climbed to her back. "Let's go." Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mika went in the direction of the wind. As they neared the place where the wind was coming from Mika started to lose her grip. She was too tired to hang on as the wind was pulling on her towards the not expecting Miroku.

"Aaaaaa." Mika fell off and was being pulled towards the wind tunnel.

"Mika!" Kagome saw the whole thing. She screamed as she watched her daughter fall at the endless void in Miroku's right hand. Miroku looked up hearing his old friend's voice.

'Mika? Is that her? I don't know. I haven't seen her since she was born.' Miroku stopped his wind tunnel that now took up almost his entire hand.

"Uff" Mika landed hard next to the monk. "M-Miroku?"

"What's with the asking? I told you he was Miroku! This reuniting is really annoying."

"Inuyasha." Miroku had no question tone in his voice. "I didn't know Mika had come back."

"Your damn right yah didn't know 'cause you didn't stay around to find out. Then you almost kill Mika."

"Inuyasha" Mika was surprised

"What"

"It's nothing, you just never said you cared about me before."

"Whatever. Miroku, where's Shippo?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen him since you disappeared, Inuyasha."

"But I can smell him. His blood at least."

"Hey Mika, picking up anything yet?"

"Nothing specific just a lot of blood."

"So Miroku, what happened here?" Kagome looked around.

"I don't know exactly. I was traveling to Kaede's village actually when I came upon that lynx tribe under attack. It was a wolf demon pack attacking them. I don't think it was Kouga's pack though."

"Kouga?"

"He's an old friend of mine." Inuyasha got a sick look on his face.

"Come on Mika we're going to find Shippo. You could really use some practice."

"Hey! What do ya mean practice?" Mika swung her tail at Inuyasha and knocked him back. Mika giggled.

"Would you stop with that?" Mika giggled again and Miroku looked at Mika in amazement. "Come on Mika."

"Right behind ya." Mika and Inuyasha walked off with Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"What was that?" Miroku asked. "Mika has a tail?"

"Yah that just popped up this morning." Miroku watched as the two left. Inuyasha and Mika were walking through the forest.

"That scent, of Shippo's, It's getting stronger. He's close by."


	9. Shippo And Akiko

A/n-Sorry for the hanger last time. I'm going to try and stop doing that. Here's a new character. Why are you reading the stupid author's note? Read!

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any of the great Rumiko Takahashi's characters but I do own the characters Mika and Akiko.

Shippo was hiding in the bushes away from all the fighting as usual. A sound came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" A demon with blue and silver hair stepped out of the bushes. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you Shippo?"

"Wh-who wants to know?" The little fox demon was scared out of his wits. He tried not to show it but it was easy to tell he was scared.

"It's ok. My name is Mika. Do you know my father, Inuyasha?" Shippo looked Mika over. 'She talks like Kagome. Those ears, like Inuyasha's.'

"M-Mika? Mika, Mika, Mika!" Shippo was a little older but he still loved Kagome. Mika was her daughter and if Mika was here shouldn't Kagome be here too.

"Don't get all excited. She's not here. Just me and Mika." Inuyasha had gotten lost on a spot of blood Shippo had left when he opened the door to get out of the hut. Mika had chosen a different direction. Shippo put on a sad face though you could tell he was glad to see Inuyasha.

"Oh it's you. I thought you'd been sealed to a tree."

"Oh so everybody knew but no one helped me? By the way Shippo where's all that blood coming from?" Shippo looked ashamed.

"Right here." Shippo squeaked. He held up his hand so you could see a cut along his palm as if it he had been scratched by a cat.

"Figures it was nothing. Come on Shippo Kagome's waiting.

"Kagome!" Shippo started off after Mika and Inuyasha.

"See what I mean." Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face. Mika knew he had worried about Shippo though.

"What, I think he's cute." Though Shippo had grown 13 years that was not much for a demon. He still was as cute as ever. 'Oh great, another Kagome.' Mika and Inuyasha started to walk in the direction of the others when Shippo spoke up.

"Wait, we have to help my friend Akiko. She's a wolf demon. She was walking through the forest when the demons attacked. I don't know what happened to her." Shippo looked sad.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. What does she look like?" Shippo was amazed. She was just like Kagome. The only part of Inuyasha Shippo saw in Mika was her ears.

"Um she has red and orange and yellow colored hair." 'That doesn't sound like a wolf demon to me.' Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Let's focus on the smell. What does she smell like?" Shippo thought for a minute and then took out a bracelet made of Akiko's fur. Inuyasha took it and sucked in the scent.

"Here Mika, you try." Mika held the bracelet in her hand and smelled it. It smelled like so many things at once. She tried to memorize the scent. "I'll lead the way." Inuyasha walked off and the others followed him.

"This way, I smell her!" Mika had caught on to the same scent she smelled in the bracelet. 'Maybe being a demon isn't so bad. I like feeling so powerful.'

"Yah I can smell her too. We're getting closer." Somewhere in the woods Akiko lay. Another wolf demon had attacked her. She was unconscious and that was a good thing. If she had been awake Akiko would've been in a lot of pain. Deep gashes wounded her legs and right arm. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Mika were nearing the unconscious wolf demon.

"She's right through here I can feel it." Mika was hooked on the scent. It was so strong. It smelled like a lot of blood had spilled. They came out of the bushes and onto a small path. "There she is!" They rushed over to Akiko.

"Don't worry, she's unconscious not dead. We'll have to carry her. "Mika help me get her on my back." They lifted the young wolf demon that was probably the same age as Mika onto Inuyasha. "Let's go. There's no time to waste." 'Akiko please stick with us.' Shippo didn't want her friend to die. They were running through the forest when suddenly Akiko woke up.

"Let me go!" She bashed Inuyasha in the head, and they both plummeted to the ground. Akiko tried to get up but realized her legs were practically useless.

"It's ok. These are my friends." Shippo tried to comfort his hysteric friend.

"Sh-Shippo? You're ok! Who are your friends?"


	10. Old Memories Revived

A/n- Here's a new character! Finally I know. RR

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Mika and Akiko"

"This is Mika." Shippo gestured towards the young dog demon. "And Inuyasha, her father and an old friend of mine."

"Oh so you're that half demon that was pinned to a tree." Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"So everyone knew and no one went for help? Figures. Come on Akiko climb on. You need some treatment for those wounds. Shippo jump on Mika we have to find the others fast." Shippo did as he was told and both demons started off. Inuyasha was sniffing the air as they went along. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were starting to get worried. Kirara suddenly reacted to Akiko's scent.

"Kirara what's the matter?"

"I sense a jewel shard coming this way." There was a rustle in the bushes, which jumped Kagome, and she fired a sacred arrow just missing Inuyasha and Akiko.

"Would you watch where you're pointing that thing? Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes.

"Sorry. Who's your demon friend?" Kagome looked at Akiko.

"Just a friend of Shippo's. She's hurt really bad." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat Akiko down by her side. Kagome looked her over. She had a long gash down her right leg and several wounds on her left. She also had two deep scratches down her right arm.

"Wow looks like you're hurt really bad. Let me help you." Kagome wiped up some of the blood off of Akiko's legs with some towels she had brought. She started to wrap the wounds up in bandages. "Oh looks like you have a jewel shard, in your back" Akiko blushed and Sango looked up.

"Don't touch it." Akiko backed away.

"Why not?" Kagome questioned.

"It's her lifeline. If it's removed she'll die" Sango seemed distant. Akiko looked on in confusion.

"How did you know? I never even told Shippo."

"M-my brother, Kohaku. He is under Naraku's control. He has a shard in his back." You could tell Sango was in pain. Akiko looked on with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Akiko came back closer to the group. Sango looked down.

"Thanks, it's ok." They were all stuck in silence for a while. Miroku broke it. Sango blushed. Miroku was sticking his hand in an unwanted spot on Sango. Slap Miroku never learns. He scooted back to his spot with a red hand mark on his face. They all looked at Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango in annoyance and Mika and Akiko with wierded out expressions on their faces.

"So, what now? Are we going after this Kikyo person?" Mika looked bored.

"First we need to train you and get a sword from Totosai. I don't know how you will react to having your life in danger. There is nothing we can do at this point if you transform. So I guess we are going to the old man now. We can train you on the way." They all got up.

"But what about all the people here. They are still under attack. We have to help." Kagome liked being back.

"Right, Akiko, you, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Kagome stay here. Mika come on, I want to start your training now." Inuyasha started to get up.

"Hey wait a minute. I want to help. You know I haven't been here in a while." Kagome wanted to get used to the feudal era again.

"Whatever, but it's your funeral. Come on. Kagome, hop on."

"Kay." They all went off in the direction Inuyasha said most of the blood was. Mika smelled it to. Hundreds of demons had been killed in battle. There were mostly wolf and lynx demons, but scattered among them were other kinds like fox demons, cat demons, and even humans. "Wow. What happened here? Is anyone left alive?"

"Doesn't look like it. Everyone who did survive has probably left. Let's go back. There's nothing we can do at this point." When they were starting to turn around Mika stopped and stared into the trees.

"Don't move! There's something out there. I can sense it.


	11. The Wind Scar

A/n- Hey! A pretty long chapter but anyways, RR!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you sense something? Like what?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. I don't smell anything." Mika stiffened

"There it is again." Just as Mika said that hordes of demons came crashing through the trees.

"Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her and flung her into the nearest tree. "Shoot from here." They were wormlike demons. Lesser demons but there were many. "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and a swirl of wind went around it. Inuyasha let out a yell and swung it to the ground. Stripes of light engulfed and practically ripped most of the demons apart.

"Wow, what was that?"

"The wind scar, one of Tetsusaiga's powers." As Kagome said that a glowing purple arrow struck Tetsusaiga and it returned to its small form. They all looked up and saw Kikyo with her bow held up. Naraku was standing beside her.

"Sheath your sword Inuyasha. I wish to test Mika's strength." Naraku sneered.

"And why should I? Like I'd just start obeying your orders."

"If you don't I will be forced to kill Kikyo." He squeezed a large shard of the jewel and Kikyo cringed and fell to the ground clutching her throat. With a look of hatred towards Naraku, Inuyasha reluctantly sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"M-me? I haven't even tried to, I mean I haven't even..."

"Just use your claws. They're not strong demons. Just slash at em."

"Uh, uh, ok. I guess I could try too, um." Mika ran and jumped at some of the demons. She yelled and flexed her claws. Mika swung her claws at them. She hit some and kept running around them and swinging her hands wildly at the demons. Inuyasha looked on. 'She's pretty good for someone who's never fought before.'

"Inuyasha, use Tetsusaiga. Naraku isn't going to kill her. If he did he'd be stupid because Kikyo is a good fighter. He'd loose a good set of hands." Kagome didn't like Mika fighting. This was her daughter who she hoped would lead a normal life. This obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Why? She's doing fine. These aren't really strong demons."

"Yah mom, I'm...doing...fine. They're not that tough. Too...bad...there's so...many...of them." Mika said between breaths. She was letting her guard down.

"Look out!" Kagome screamed.

"Huh?" Mika turned around and saw blades of wind coming at her. She jumped out of the way just before the blades hit the ground where she once stood. "What the?"

"Kagura" Inuyasha said in almost a growl. "Mika, get out of there! You can't take her on." Mika reluctantly jumped to the side. Inuyasha took her place.

"Step aside Inuyasha, it is the girl we are after not you. Although I will gladly take all of you." Inuyasha stood his ground.

"Mika doesn't have a chance against you. I will not let her fight."

"Let her have the Tetsusaiga. That would be fine with Naraku. We wish to see Mika fight." Inuyasha backed away.

"Mika, take this." He handed Tetsusaiga to her. "If you can use the Wind Scar, use it. If you can't, still use the blade. It will protect you against attacks. Even the sheath will help if Tetsusaiga is knocked away. Show no mercy. Kagura is stronger than she looks. She has the power of the wind on her side. If you can see part of the Wind Scar, tell Kagome to shoot you with the arrow. Believe me, it'll help." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"Wait, what does the wind scar look like?" Inuyasha walked back to her.

"I-it's not something that can be taught. All I can tell you is that in this era not everything is as it seems. Demons have certain powers. Watch out for Kana, Kagura's sister. She holds a mirror that reflects your attacks."

"O-ok?" Mika was terrified. Inuyasha walked to the side to stay out of the battle. If he was attacked he would transform. He didn't want that. Mika went in front of Kagura and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagura immediately started hurling blades of wind at her.

"Dance of blades." Was all she would say. Kagome was biting her nails. Mika was avoiding everything but she couldn't make any advances on the enemy. She tried standing her ground and blocking with the sword. It worked and she tried to see the Wind Scar.

"She's trying to see it. Shoot your arrow, now!" Kagome shot it at the ground in front of Mika. She saw it coming and backed up. It hit its mark, and Kagura stared down.

"Ha, she won't be able to see it. She is but only part demon." Mika growled.

"Shut up!" Mika screeched. Kagura laughed and created more wind. 'The whirlpool of demonic energy colliding with the wind, that's the Wind Scar. If I slice through the place where it all collides I can blow her away' Mika had just figured it out. 'She sees it.' Inuyasha smiled. Mika yelled and thrust the Tetsusaiga into the spot where the winds collided.


	12. Red Eyes

A/n- Haha! Sweet, sweet revenge. I love hangers, when I am the one writing them of course. Here's the next chapter! RR

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

"The Wind Scar? How could she? It's impossible." Kagura stuttered. The Wind Scar was starting to rip her to shreds. She flipped a little white feather into the air and it got bigger and she flew away on it. They all looked to where Naraku and Kikyo had been standing but they were gone.

"Mika!" Kagome rushed out to meet her daughter. "You did it!" Mika sheathed Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha snatched it from her.

"I didn't do it. She's still alive." Mika was surprised the blast hadn't killed Kagura.

"Mika, did you notice that after all the time we have been after them, they are still alive. That same exact thing happened to me. Now, let's go see Totosai." They ran off to meet the others. When they got back they had an interesting story to tell them.

"You mean you were able to see the Wind Scar?" Miroku questioned.

"Yep. Kagura got away though. So did Kikyo and Naraku." Mika said.

"Kikyo was there? So it is true, she is under his control." Miroku thought of how much pain Naraku had given them in the past. They were all talking when Mika stood up.

"I think I'm going for a walk."

"Ok, just be careful. Naraku could still be out there." Mika nodded to her mother and walked off. She had too many things on her mind. She decided to take to the treetops. 'So that was Kikyo and Naraku. And that was the Wind Scar.' Mika was hopping along on the treetops when suddenly she was hurled to the side by a set of glowing green claws.

"Aaaaa" Mika flew a couple hundred feet and landed on the ground with a thud. 'Huh?' Mika looked at her attacker. "Sessomaru." She growled.

"Indeed." Sessomaru said in a freakishly calm voice.

"Well I see I have now earned the dignity of your voice. What's the occasion now?"

"I wish for you to transform, like your father. Or die, either way would suit me as well." Mika stood up despite her injury. The poison had not yet entered her body. Mika lunged at him and he simply moved to the side. He swung his claws at her and they created a deep gash in her side. She was in pain but as a demon she could bear it. She kept swinging at him but he kept countering and hitting her. She was getting tired and weak. Her eyes blinked red and she lunged at him. "Now you will keep on killing until you are killed."

"Think again." Mika looked up at him. Her eyes were red, her fangs and claws were longer and the blue outline of a moon was now a full moon. She had transformed but had not lost her abilities to differentiate friends from enemies. She felt no pain but was able to know when to stop fighting.

"Mika!" The others had heard her cries and went to see what was wrong. Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the clearing looking at Mika's red eyes. He knew what it meant. 'No, not her. This wasn't supposed to happen.' He watched on, not able to do anything. Mika dodged Sessomaru's blows and struck Sessomaru the same. She jumped in the air and came down on him. Sessomaru pulled out Tokijin. He held it up pointed at Mika. Sensing danger she jumped out of the way and swiped at the unsuspecting Sessomaru's feet. 'What's going on? She kept strategy when she transformed?' "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. He knew that gaze. Her eyes were a bright red. But that wasn't how he fought when his demon blood overcame him. Sessomaru heard Inuyasha and looked over. That was a big mistake because Mika noticed this and her claws glowed purple. She struck Sessomaru hard in the stomach flinging him back several feet. He decided to leave Mika. Sessomaru leapt to the trees and started to go off. Inuyasha came out into the open and was staring at her. His eyes were wide. "Mika? Is that you?" 'What a stupid question.' Mika thought

"Ya duh, who do you think it would be." Inuyasha was surprised. She was responding to him like a normal person would.

"What do you mean? Your eyes are glowing red. You have the scent of a full demon. What am I supposed to think?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She had transformed, but had not lost control.

"Oh ya that." She shook her head. "I can't get that to go away."

"Here, take this." Inuyasha stepped forward and handed her Tetsusaiga. It rejected her when she grabbed. "Let's go back. Maybe someone can help." Mika nodded and followed him. She collapsed and lost consciousness. Her demon blood was trying to take her over but to do that it had to get past her human side too. She was more human than demon so her human blood had more control. Inside her body she was in a power struggle. Her two sides had cooperated when she was under attack but now that the adrenalin had subsided her now awakened demon side did not like being controlled by her weaker human side. Mika was unconscious but not dreaming either. To her nothing existed. It was all dark shades of blue inside her head with some tints of silver too. She watched as the silver started to fade and the blue took over. Outside Inuyasha had gotten her on his back and he was running to the others.

"Mika." Her mom was distant when she saw her daughter. She noticed the long fangs, blooded claws, and full moon on her head.

"Kagome, she did transform, but she knew who I was and she didn't go crazy. She was able to talk to me normally and she used strategy when she fought. She's different than me."


	13. A Prestess Among Us

A/n- Hey, um this'll be another long chapter. (For me anyways) Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

"You mean she didn't loose control?" Sango was interested in this.

"No, after Sessomaru ran away I walked up to her and she said she couldn't transform back. I handed her Tetsusaiga but it rejected her. We were walking back when she collapsed." Akiko felt lost.

"What are you people talking about?"

"Inuyasha is half demon. His father's blood is too strong for his human soul. When his life is in danger and he is away from his sword, Tetsusaiga, he transforms. He cannot recognize himself or differentiate between friend and foe. He will keep fighting until he is killed. He cannot feel pain. Inuyasha becomes nothing more than a murderous demon. His eyes turn red, his fangs and claws get longer, and he gets purple stripes down the sides of his face." Sango said. Inuyasha looked down. He was still ashamed of this.

"Uuuuh" Mika woke up, and her eyes opened. They were a golden color again.

"Mika! You're back to normal." Mika just blinked and rubbed her head.

"Jeez do ya have to talk so loud?" Mika covered her ears. She tried to stand up. "Yoooowch!" She collapsed again clutching the wound on her stomach.

"It's the poison. His claws were glowing green when he hit you weren't they. He used his poison claws." Mika nodded.

"He said he wanted to make me transform, like you." Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Grrrr, that bastard!" Inuyasha hated his brother. This only made him madder.

"What's wrong?" Akiko still didn't get it.

"I have slaughtered humans with these claws, humans who begged for their lives. It's not something I'm proud of." Inuyasha looked ashamed. "Come on guys. Let's go see Totosai. Even if you transforming isn't totally bad, you could still use a sword." Mika tried to get up again but clenched her wound where the poison had entered. "Ride on Kirara along with Akiko. We will have to walk at a human pace. They all took their places and started to walk off. "Mika, back there, your claws, they glowed purple. What was that?" Mika looked at her hands.

"Um, I dunno. You said Kikyo had spiritual power, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, maybe I inherited them from mom." Inuyasha got the concept.

"Can ya do that again?" Mika looked at her claws. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her powers into her fingertips. They slightly glowed purple. "Wow, that's interesting."

"Why?"

"Purifying power does not easily come to demons. Some people think demons are evil creatures. Spiritual powers are good and theoretically demons are bad. It's like two complete opposites." Mika nodded. "Show Kagome." Mika told Kirara to walk up to her mom.

"Hey, look at this." Mika made her fingertips glow purple. Kagome looked confused.

"What's that?"

"Inuyasha thinks it's spiritual powers." 'Maybe, I have them. Why not Mika?"

"Could be. You probably inherited them from me." Mika thought about it. 'I guess I do have a weird mix in blood.' "How's your wound?" Mika looked at the deep gash that went from her right side all the way to the middle of her stomach.

"I'm ok. I think it's starting to heal already." Kagome nodded.

"That's to be expected. You're a demon now. Inuyasha used to get wounds all the time that would kill any human but on him they disappeared within a day or two." Mika nodded. With all she'd seen in the feudal Japan Mika wasn't surprised.

"Yah know what, I think I'm feeling a lot better already." Mika told Kirara to stop for a moment. Mika started to get off. She crouched down and grabbed her stomach. It still hurt but not nearly as much as it did before. Mika stood up and tried to walk. 'Well since I am a demon, I need to learn to bear pain.'

"Mika, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked. "You're still hurt."

"It's ok mom, I'm fine. I really think I'm getting better." Kagome gave a questioning glance before looking away. She looked to Inuyasha for help but he gave none.

"Fine, but promise me you won't even think of fighting until you're completely healed." Mika glared at her. "I swear, you're getting more and more like your father every day. Mika giggled and looked to her father. Inuyasha chuckled. Sango just thought, 'Great, just what we need, another Inuyasha.'


	14. Totosai

A/n- I'm sry I couldn't get this chapter out for a while. Long story, just read. (The name of Mika's sword might change and the characters might be a little OOC in this chapter.)Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

The 8 of them were heading to Totosai. Mika was healing pretty quickly considering how badly Sessomaru had hurt her. On occasion they would run into some smaller demons but nothing too challenging. Kagome still wouldn't let Mika fight.

"She's ok! Jeez! If she can walk she can fight. Not like we're getting anything tough here!" Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were laughing in the background. Mika was one other thing they could fight about. Personally, Mika was siding with Inuyasha. In her opinion she wasn't hurt badly enough to fight. It was funny to watch though.

"I don't care! I've watched you enough. If she's anything like you she is not going to let those heal!"

"Do they always do this?" Mika asked.

"Yep" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"If their lives were in danger you can bet they'd find something to fight about." Shippo said.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha collided with the ground.

"Well there ya have it, that's the end of our entertainment." Miroku said. Inuyasha picked up his head.

"You think that's funny!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually I do." Shippo said. Inuyasha knocked him on the head. "Kagome!" Shippo pleaded.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned around and whined. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha once again collided with the ground.

"Would you stop with that!" Inuyasha picked up his head. Mika started giggling and everyone but Inuyasha started cracking up. He just stood there with a pout on his face. When the laughing subsided they started to walk on. For the rest of the trip that took them about 2 days this happened a lot. Inuyasha and Kagome would fight and it would just end in him getting sat and everyone but Inuyasha would start laughing. Mika thought of how much each of them had gone through yet they still laughed. 'Sango, Miroku, and Shippo seem used to this. They must fight like this a lot.' Mika thought it was funny but she didn't understand why they fought so much.

"Inuyasha is probably the shortest tempered person you will ever meet. Pretty much anything makes him mad. Kagome uses her command on him a lot and this probably jumbled up his brain." Sango giggled. "It makes him really mad too. I wouldn't know that far back in their roots though. I was the last one to join the group."

"Who was the first?" Mika asked.

"Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome helped him to avenge his father's death." Sango answered. 'Poor Shippo' Mika thought.

"We're getting closer." Inuyasha called from ahead. "I can smell the ash from here." Mika sniffed the air.

"Yah I can smell it too." Mika said. Inuyasha smiled. "What are you so smiley about?" Mika asked. She'd caught up with him.

"Do ya get the feeling people think of you as a dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you sure look like one." Kagome grabbed one of his ears and Inuyasha looked annoyed. Mika giggled. Akiko grabbed one of Mika's ears and Mika hit Akiko with the back of her fist. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome broke into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mika growled.

"You're just…like…your father." Sango said between laughs. Akiko got up and was grumbling curses under her breath.

"Can we get a move on! We are looking for this Totosai person right? I would like to get a sword before I die thank you." Mika said and Sango giggled. Mika growled. They all started to walk off with Akiko rubbing her eye where Mika had hit her. Within about a day they got to Totosai.

"Totosai!" Inuyasha shouted. "Totosai!" He shouted again.

"Maybe he's not here." Mika said. "You haven't saw him in over 13 years right."

"Not likely. The old man wasn't much for traveling. Let's go in." Inuyasha stepped forward and walked into the cave. "There he is. He's sleeping. Figures." Inuyasha walked up to Totosai and hit him on the head. Totosai jumped up and braced himself for attack but when he saw Inuyasha he realized his mistake.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Totosai asked. Inuyasha stepped aside to make Mika visible.

"This is Mika, my daughter." Totosai looked at Mika.

"She does resemble you doesn't she." Totosai observed. "Now we want to make a sword for her right? Inuyasha, open up wide for me will you?" Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Like this?" Inuyasha said. Totosai nodded and he quickly reached in and pulled out a fang with his clamp. Inuyasha yelled and punched Totosai on his head. Totosai got up and rubbed the bump where Inuyasha had hit him. "What'd ya do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Oh calm down! Your fang will grow back in a mere half a day! This isn't the first time I have used your fang to forge a sword. The Tetsusaiga was reforged with your fang." Inuyasha looked away and pouted. "Come back in three days and I will have a sword for Mika. Do you have any requests in powers for the sword?"

"Um she can use the Wind Scar. But when she transforms she doesn't lose control." Inuyasha said.

"It would be better if I didn't transform though because, I dunno, it's kinda weird. When it happened I collapsed right after." Totosai nodded. "I want something like the Wind Scar, that was cool." They finished talking and Mika, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Akiko all left. For the time it took for Totosai to make the sword the group trained Mika.

"You take a head start." Inuyasha and Mika were racing. Mika started running and Inuyasha followed shortly behind. Mika was sure she had him beat. She heard a rush of wind beside her and looked over to see Inuyasha. Mika put on an extra burst of energy but her dad easily matched it. Mika never had any practice. This put Inuyasha at a serious advantage. Mika could tell he wasn't going to go easy on her, but got an idea. Mika used her tail to propel her in a way. By swishing it from side to side she could get more distance on her jumps. Mika outdistanced Inuyasha for a minute and when he tried to catch up to her the current coming from Mika's tail knocked him back. Inuyasha hit the ground hard but looked up and smiled. "Not bad."


	15. Suruken and the Secret of Transformation

A/n-Well, here's another chapter. I'm running out of things to say. I don't want to bore you with my life so let's look at Mika's. Please review! No hot flames plz. (not that I've gotten any. But just in case) I don't have Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono.  
Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha, wish I did. I do own Mika, Mika's transformation, Akiko,Suruken and it'spowers, and the plotline of this story.

Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground where he had fallen. Akiko jumped to Mika's side.

"Mika, that was amazing. How did you do that?" Akiko stared down at her.

"I dunno, I guess I figured if my tail could make wind then I could speed myself up a bit. I guess that wind knocked Inuyasha back too." She explained. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo caught up with them.

"That was so good, Mika." Kagome said.

"Ya, I guess this creepy thing is useful." Mika flicked her tail into her hand.

"Man, we've gotta get going. Totosai better have that sword ready. It's been four days already and I'm starting to get really bored with this waiting thing." Inuyasha stood up. It was obvious to everyone he was anxious to get Mika that sword. Miroku nodded to this.

"Let's get moving then." The monk said. The group got up and moved in the direction of Totosai's house, if you could even call it that. The three older demons could smell it long before they got there. Mika immediately covered her nose and at instinct her ears went flat.

"Ugh, what's that smell? It wasn't this bad before." Mika said. As she looked around she didn't even see Akiko, a full-blooded demon covering her nose. Sure she could sense some discomfort in both Inuyasha and Akiko but not on this level.

"It's not that bad. I don't think it's changed that much." Akiko said. "Maybe it's you mutt-face." Mika made a death glare in her direction. The rest of the group knew of Inuyasha's wrath upon the user of the word mongrel and it's many forms. They truthfully expected the same of Mika.

"What did you say, you rabid wolf!?" Mika lunged at Akiko and she dodged. They kept chasing each other around.

"It must have something to do with dogs and wolves." Sango said. She was sitting on the ground along with the rest of the group with her chin resting on a hand and the other hand palm up in an expression of annoyance. The other members of the Inuyasha gang except of course Inuyasha bore similar expressions of annoyance. Mika and Akiko were still chasing each other around and rolling around in the dirt. Suddenly Miroku let out a long whistle that attracted both sensitive-eared demons' attention. They both looked up and it was a sight to see. Mika had somehow landed on top of Akiko and she had one hand full of Akiko's hair and the other clamping one set of claws to the ground. Akiko had one hand wrapped around Mika's right ear and the other was trapped by Mika's claw. "Jeez you take after your father." Sango summed up. Shippo stood next to the demon slayer and shook her head at the dog-demon as they walked past her. Mika sputtered.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Akiko stood up, brushing of her clothing.

"It means you're a bad tempered mongrel who can't control her outbursts." Mika growled at her. She didn't want to start another fight so she didn't reply, just threw another death glare in her direction. She could tell this was going to be interesting. Mika entered the room after Akiko and stared at the sheathed sword that lay before her. It was beautiful, even sheathed in the deepest black wood with a red design engraved in the side. The hilt was beautiful bronze color and curved at the edges and the handle was expertly wrapped in cloth. Totosai handed her the sword and told her to unsheathe it. She did as she was told but it still came out as a normal looking sword, probably as small as Tetsusaiga when it wasn't bigger although it didn't sport the battle nicks Inuyasha's sword did. She thought that maybe it was the same as Tetsusaiga and needed human compassion to transform it. Mika thought about her promise that night and the sword glowed and got bigger. It wasn't as big as Inuyasha's but big enough to do some serious damage. She looked at the hilt, half expecting to find the puff of fur that Tetsusaiga had but instead found a almost sparkling silver metal plate curving out and down a little over the handle.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Mika said.

"Not only that but it can inflict some serious damage. The sword you hold there has some similar qualities to the Tetsusaiga in that it's purpose was made to protect humans and it will protect you're mortal soul from your demonic blood. It also has the power to create a demonic barrier, make use of spiritual power, and use a technique similar to the Backlash Wave where a demonic aura is used to blast away the enemy called the Echo Wave. A small portion of the barrier forms in front of the sword and it's wielder and reflects the demonic aura along with the aura of Mika and the sword back at them. It is a deadly ability." Mika and the others talked to Totosai for a while. He said that he would help Mika use some of the techniques of the sword apparently called Suruken. That evening after all the commotion over Mika's new sword they were all sitting around a campfire. Inuyasha and Mika both had their swords in their laps. The sun was about to go down and Mika was admiring the beauty of the untouched, unpolluted sky as dusk fell. Mika started to get a strange sensation that rudely interrupted her bliss. The sun was about to set and Shippo stared as Mika began to glow. Every one was now focused on the girl and suddenly the wind started to pick up and soon Mika was hovering off the ground.

"Wha-what's going on!?" Mika suddenly burst into the sky in light leaving her sword and everybody clueless. The shining light that Mika had become now hit the ground and erupted in a massive wave of bright light. When all parted they saw a very confused demon staring at them with red eyes, a now full moon on her head, silver streaks running down her face, side, and limbs, and on top of that she looked like a giant blue and silver dog. (Picture Sesshomaru when he is transformed into the dog thing. Mika is a little smaller though.)

"Um, did I miss something here?" Akiko was stupefied. Not that Mika looked any smarter. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He caught onto something and his eyes widened.

"Mika, you smell like-you smell like a full blooded demon." This only made Mika and the rest look even more stupid. Akiko sniffed the air.

"He's right! Your scent is changed." Kagome looked from Mika to the now partially risen moon and back.

"It's a full moon! Look at the moon mark on Mika's forehead! It changed. This must be what happens to demon mixes like her." Mika did a really stupid thing and tried to see her forehead mark which must have looked really funny because every laughed except Inuyasha who looked incredibly mad.

"So I loose all my powers and she gets more?! That's not fair." Mika looked at her dad and gave what was anyone's guess to a giant canine's giggle. Akiko stood up and walked over to the blue-black-silver giant doggie that looked really stupefied…still. Akiko was about half the size of the demon before her.

"You can't talk, can you?" Mika opened her mouth to answer showing her gleaming white canines but all that came out was a small growl/yip of a sound. She tried speaking again but only got out a series of growls. "You can understand what we're saying though, right?" Akiko asked and Mika tried to say yes but couldn't. The two walked back to the campfire. "One bark for yes and two barks for no."


	16. The Appearence of Naraku

A/n- Here we are with the appearance of Naraku. This is where the story kind of starts to come to a climax. (Sorry I just had an English test before brake and I feel the need to use vocab words.) There might be several chapters coming to you today just because I have the day off. I dunno though. This chapter will give a huge hint to Akiko's past. Anyways, if anyone was wondering about the doggie thing Mika became last chapter I pictured a scale down of the Sesshomaru doggie thing with really dark blue fur, the color of Mika's hair with silver streaks more prominent about twice the height of Inuyasha and company, who was looking wide-eyed at them and just blinking. It was kina funny in my head. In the end of that chapter I was thinking of Mika looking happy like an awkward little puppy that was towering over every one. It is kinda like Inuyasha's New Moon thing. Anyway, that's it for now. READ OR DIE! (I hate that show. No offense to anyone)  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Mika just sat there,dog style,towering over the others. Her one paw was about the size of Inuyasha's head, still clawed with deadly talons.

"I still say it's not fair. I loose all my powers but she turns full demon. We don't even know if she'll go back to normal when the sun rises." Mika looked to him. She just realized the possibility of this.

"Don't even think that. Why wouldn't she?" Kagome said. Akiko tried to lighten the topic.

"I don't see what the problem is. Mika can't talk like this." Mika looked down to her and gave a glare that said it all, 'I'm bigger than you, I can hurt you.' Akiko backed off a little, realizing the truth. They all just sat there talking about things and trying to stay off the previous topic. All was not peaceful though. A poisonous insect hovered over the group. For some reason the insect kept the demons below from noticing its scent. Somewhere off in the Warring States Era of Japan a demon surveyed the group through a mirror held by a demon child dressed in all white. The demon that watched the group with surprising interest was named Naraku. He was the one who the group was after. He had sent Kikyo after Inuyasha and still held her captive. He was the one who almost the entire group seeks revenge on.

"Good. They have found Akiko. This is working better than I had hoped. The only downside is that Mika does not loose her powers at a given time. Oh well, it is not as though she is any real threat. She is but a small part demon." Naraku hissed the last part. Not that he said it with any emotion. His face and tone of voice remained the same, unreadable.

"Inuyasha,pass me Mika's sword. I want to look at it." Akiko said. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and tossed it her way. The moment it hit her lap the sword repelled the wolf demon's grasp. "Huh?" Akiko said.

"Totosai is a person of habit I will say. The same thing happens with Tetsusaiga, true demons cannot touch it." Miroku said. Mika did a kind of smirk in Akiko's direction to say 'I won, you lost.' Akiko growled to that.

"You know this only says how much more demon I am than you." Akiko said.

"Akiko, watch it." Inuyasha said. His eyes told her he was veryserious.

"S-sorry." 'I forgot he's not all demon. I guess that hurt him too.' Akiko thought. Inuyasha had already jumped away from that topic. The wolf demon guessed it was an uncomfortable one on his part. They were now talking about what they were going to do in the following day. Not much was being discussed. Mostly it was just training Mika with her new sword and finding out some information about Naraku, their target. Not only did he now hold Kikyo but he was still the enemy with the most jewel shards and the old group's enemy.

"Well then, shall we get some sleep?" Kagome said as she laid out a sleeping bag in front of the fire. Inuyasha nodded and jumped to a nearby tree limb to rest the night. Mika walked over to her sword and tried to paw it underneath a tree where she would sleep. Akiko walked up to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It really wasn't fair." Mika just snorted and continued her mission of getting her sword where she wanted it to go. Akiko took it she was forgiven. Mika finally got her sword to the spot she wanted it to go and laid down putting one massive paw over Suruken. The demon sword seemed to know Mika had human in her. Sango went to lie by the fire and Miroku went to sit crisscross against a tree. Shippo slept next to Kagome and Akiko found a nice tree and, like Inuyasha, went to sleep in its branches. Daylight came soon and Mika was the first to wake. She felt a tingling sensation as her body returned to normal shape and size.

"Hey you guys! I'm back to normal." Mika said cheerfully. Some of the others didn't really like getting up at the crack of dawn. Shippo, Akiko, and Kagome groaned. It was too early. They knew there would be no peace now though.

"I guess we're off to Totosai's place." Inuyasha rubbed one eye and jumped down from his perch.

"How do you do it?" Akiko asked. Inuyasha gave a questioning look. "How do you get up so early?"

"Keen senses that won't let me sleep and a lifetime of living with them." With that he started to walk towards Mika. The whole group condensed and started to walk the quarter of a mile to Totosai's house type thing.

**'Kill Mika, Kill The Demon Girl'** A voice inside Akiko's head echoed. Her eyes went blank.


	17. Don't Get Excited

A/n-Sorry to disappoint you but this is not the next chapter…I am really sorry about my delay but it started off with mid terms and then project after project. Also I am starting a new original story at and that's taking my time up a little. And I noticed how short my chapters are so I'm going to try and make them longer. Sorry for the delay and I will get it up as soon as possible. I'm working on it whenever I have time and it is one of my top priorities. Soooooo sorry to leave you with such a hanger and then not update for weeks, so…here's a teaser! (wow…how'd that happen? I wasn't planning on doing this…oh well…) Keep reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A high pitched scream rang out as Mika felt a clawed hand cut deep into her shoulder. The demon girl whirled around at the attacker, claws flexed and ready to grip her sword, Terokusaiga (A/n-note sword name changed. I will get around to fixing it in past chapters as soon as I get a chance) but her expression changed from anger to surprise when she saw the face of her enemy.

"Akiko? What in Kami's name?" (A/n-another note…I don't normally use Japanese but as I watch more and more subs and get a Japanese-English dictionary for Christmas (I know…nerdy, forgive me) I can't help myself, Kami means God in Japanese) Mika yelled at her friend. 'What's going on here? So we pick on each other, we're still friends, right?'

"Look at her eyes! They're just like Kohaku's! She's being controlled!" Sango called out, wincing at her own mentioning of her brother's name.

"It must be Naraku! He must be here somewhere!" Inuyasha yelled; his head swung around in search of the man they were pursuing. Akiko advanced and Mika whined. She didn't know what to do, Akiko was her friend, and she didn't want to hurt her. Akiko took her friend's sudden nervousness and lunged, bairly missing the stunned demon. Inuyasha's mind raced as her tried to come up with something to do. "Mika! Knock her out!"

* * *

Well…wait for the next chapter, that's all for now!


End file.
